Finding Love
by LittleMrsAdams
Summary: Harry finds love in an unexpected place. slash, slight plot, but mostly pwp. please read and review!


**A/N- This is just a smutty little one-shot. It's also my first attempt at a sex scene, so I hope that it's not too crappy. Please Read and Review!**

**Warnings- Male on Male loving, slash, yaoi, whatever you want to call it. OOC'ness, smut and fluff.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe. This is just written for fun and no copyright infringement is intended.**

"_Parseltongue_"

Harry had no idea how he got himself into these situations. What had started out as a rescue mission for his Godfather, who Harry believed was being held in the Department of Mysteries by Voldemort, had quickly escalated into an all-out battle with Harry and his friends on one side and several Death Eaters on the other. It had turned out that Sirius hadn't needed any saving in the first place as he wasn't even present in the Ministry at the time. Several members of the Order had shown up, including Sirius, and the fight had evened out somewhat.

Harry had soon after cut away from the main group of fighters to follow after Bellatrix Lestrange, despite the frantic calls of Sirius to just let her go. He was determined that since the Order was now present that none of the Death Eaters would escape, so Harry rather foolishly followed Bellatrix back into the Atrium. Before Harry could catch her though, Bellatrix had disappeared into one of the many floo stations and was gone. He let out a groan of frustration and turned to head back down the lift to where the others were still fighting.

He didn't get far before a male voice with an undercurrent of hissing stopped him in his tracks, a shiver going down his spine.

"Going somewhere, Harry Potter?"

Voldemort. Crap, the last person that Harry wanted to see at that moment was standing right behind him. Harry didn't want to avoid Voldemort for the reasons that you may think, no it wasn't because it would result in a life and death battle, but because of the _dreams_ Harry had been having for the past few months.

The ones of Voldemort's meetings had stopped and new ones that were very confusing to Harry had taken their place. Several times a week for the past few months, Harry had been having dreams of himself and Voldemort together in a very sexual way. He had no idea if the dreams were just dreams or if they came from an outside source.

The source of the dreams didn't really matter right now to Harry anyway, as the wizard that starred in in them was standing very close to him. Harry wanted desperately to run or scream, anything at all, but it seemed that his body had betrayed him, keeping him frozen on the spot.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a body press up behind his and a pair of long fingered hands settle on his shoulders and move down his arms. The hands finally reached his own and deftly plucked his wand out of them. That action seemed to spur Harry into movement. He spun around and came face to chest with the Dark Lord. Harry looked up with wide semi-fearful eyes and met deep crimson eyes that were full of amusement and no small amount of lust.

Voldemort locked one arm around Harry while the other tucked the smaller male's wand in an inside pocket of his robes. He tangled his now free hand in the short raven locks and tugged Harry's head back, eliciting a surprised gasp from the boy. Voldemort leaned forward so that his lips were right next to the Griffindor's ear and whispered to him in Parseltongue.

"_Hello Harry, I trust that you have enjoyed the dreams that I've been sending you recently._"

Harry shivered when Voldemort spoke.

"_You've been sending those dreams to me?_"

Harry held his breath waiting for the answer. If Voldemort had sent all the dreams, then he couldn't be completely blamed for his reactions. However, if some of the dreams did not come from Voldemort...well, Harry didn't really want to think about what that meant. Harry's nervousness increased when the Dark Lord let out a chuckle.

"_Some, but you've been sending some to me also._"

Well, there went his idea of hoisting all the blame onto the man that was currently holding him closer than anyone had before. Voldemort raised his head from where it was near Harry's ear, and instead had his lips less than an inch from Harry's.

"I know what you were thinking Mr. Potter, you were hoping that I was the sole source of the dreams. Sorry to disappoint you, but you seem to be just as attracted to me as I am to you."

And with that, Voldemort's lips Harry's. Harry drew in a surprised gasp and tried to pull away briefly, but soon gave in when Voldemort pressed his advantage and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry let out a muffled sound of surprise that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as the Dark Lord thoroughly explored his mouth.

Voldemort himself let out a groan of pleasure as he used his tongue to leisurely explore and thoroughly mapped out Harry's mouth and imagined what that warm and moist cavern would feel like wrapped around his growing arousal. However, such activities were not a part of his plans for Harry right now. Voldemort smirked when he felt the young man in his arms fully relax and give himself over to their kiss.

When Voldemort pulled away enough to get a proper breath, Harry was left trembling and gasping for

breath. The Dark Lord didn't give Harry a chance to recover before he was attacking areas on Harry's neck that Harry didn't know could be so sensitive. Harry gasped and moaned as one of Voldemort's hands moved to the front of his clothing and started to undo the buttons of his shirt and pushed the young man's cloak off his body and onto the floor, occasionally stopping to play with his nipples through the fabric before his shirt was finally open leaving his upper body exposed to the lustful gaze of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort let his gaze roam over Harry's exposed chest and had the mad desire to map out the lightly toned chest with his hands and mouth. He smirked slightly as a blush spread across the boy's body while under his scrutiny. Voldemort's smirk grew as he ever so slowly used the pad of his finger to rub barely there touches over the flesh surrounding Harry's nipple, avoiding the peak in the center. His smirk turned into a grin when Harry began making small pleading noises and arching into his touch.

"Is there something you want Mr. Potter?" He asked in a low, falsely curious voice, all the while keeping his touch feather light no matter how hard Harry tried to get more contact.

Harry was nearly at his wits end. He had never know that a touch could feel so good and be so maddening at the same time! And to top it off, the infuriating man was going to make him beg for more!

"P-Please..."

"Please what, Harry?"

"More please..."

"Mmm, as you wish Harry, but understand that when I claim you as mine, I will never let you go." Voldemort said, all hints of teasing gone.

Harry heard the words but they didn't quite process in his lust fogged brain. He would agree to anything just as long as those hands would keep touching him! And so Harry nodded his head as a sound that Voldemort took as affirmation escaped his lips. Voldemort grinned wickedly at the young man. He had a feeling that Harry hadn't really processed what he had been told. However, the Dark Lord wasn't about to do anything that would make the attractive young man in his arms reconsider the decision.

Harry moaned in pleasure as those torturous fingers finally started playing with his nipple again and gasped in surprise when he suddenly found himself lifted up so that his legs were wrapped around the Dark Lord's waist. The moans soon returned though when he felt a hot and wet mouth close over the opposite nub. Voldemort played with the rosy buds until they were stiff peaks and Harry was a writhing mass in his arms. He quickly strode over to fountain that was in the middle of the atrium and, shaking his wand from where it was hiding up his sleeve, quickly cast a few spells to keep any unwanted guests from interrupting them. Not that Voldemort expected to be interrupted, after all, he had quite a few of his followers down in the Department of Mysteries keeping the Order and Potter's friends busy.

Voldemort then cast a charm to raise part of the wall surrounding the fountain so that he could set Harry down and still keep their groins pressed together. He sat Harry on the raised wall and let his hand wander down the boys chest to his waistline. He swiftly opened Harry's pants and slipped his hand in, lightly grasping the young mans member.

Harry let out a surprised gasp that turned into a moan as the Dark Lord's hand pumped his aching flesh, occasionally rubbing his thumb across the head. He soon lost himself in the steady rhythm and found himself on the edge of orgasmic bliss. However, before he was tipped over the edge, Harry found himself standing up with his upper body leaning over the fountain barrier and his pants down around his ankles. Voldemort's hand was still around his throbbing member, but Harry yelped when he felt a wand tip breach his entrance and something wet and cool fill his insides.

"What are you doing?" Harry managed to gasp out.

"Shh, you'll find out soon enough." Voldemort chuckled in his ear. "Try to relax now, alright."

Voldemort circled his entrance with a finger before pushing it in. He moved the digit around a bit, pleased to notice that Harry seemed to enjoy the feeling. Harry tensed up when Voldemort went to add a second finger, so he increased the speed and pressure he was using on the boy's cock while he placed kisses on his back and began searching for Harry's prostate. He found it quickly and was pleased when Harry let out a cry of pleasure and bucked into his hand.

"What was that?" Harry managed to ask.

"That, Harry, was your prostate. Do you want more?"

Harry let out a breathless 'yes' as Voldemort lightly ran his fingers over that spot once again. He began scissoring his fingers, making sure to brush Harry's prostate every few strokes. Voldemort soon added a third finger, stretching Harry's hole even more, and still keeping up his assault on the pleasure spot of his soon to be lover. Once he felt that Harry was sufficiently prepared, Voldemort remove his fingers and smirked at Harry's whine at the loss. He freed his own aching cock and, in one swift thrust, pushed into Harry's hot, tight channel.

Harry cried out in pain, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Voldemort stilled after that initial thrust, giving Harry time to adjust to this slightly larger intrusion. He molded himself against the younger males back, taking an earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it while playing with the boys nipples and cock, trying to distract Harry from the pain. Voldemort planned on keeping Harry in his life and bed for a long while yet and he didn't want the young man to associate sex with only pain.

Voldemort felt the tension ease out of the younger male's body as Harry gave a small thrust of his hips that the Dark Lord took as a signal that Harry was ready for him to begin moving. He started out with a slow, easy pace, the groans and moans of pleasure spilling from Harry's lips music to his ears. The sounds turned into pleas of 'more' and 'faster' and 'please', which Voldemort was only to happy to comply with. Soon Harry had no breath left for words and was left gasping and moaning in pleasure as Voldemort repeatedly struck his prostate and Harry soon felt his orgasm approaching.

The Dark Lord leaned over and hissed in Harry's ear, "_Cum for me Harry..._"

That was all that Harry needed to push him over the edge and into orgasmic bliss. He exploded into Voldemort's hand and went limp in his arms. Voldemort groaned when he felt Harry's channel tighten around him, and after a few more thrusts, he came deep inside Harry while his mouth latched onto the pale shoulder in front of him, his teeth biting down hard, leaving a mark on the once unblemished flesh. He took a moment to catch his breath then pulled out of his young lover, applying a cleaning charm to them both.

Voldemort then spelled his own pants back on, while he simply finished removing Harry's clothing and then wrapped him his own cloak, banishing Harry's clothes which he felt were entirely to mundane for his young lover. He picked the dazed boy up and held him possessively against his chest, making sure that almost every inch of his lover was hidden from view as he wanted to be the only one to see Harry naked.

He quickly undid the wards he had placed, but before he did much else Dumbledore appeared in the Atrium. Dumbledore soon spotted them and raised his wand, but didn't cast any spells as he was unsure who Voldemort was holding in his arms.

"Why did you come here Tom?" He decided to ask, hoping to gain some information.

Voldemort sneered at the use of his muggle name, but decided to answer the old man's question anyway.

"I? I came here to claim my lover and future consort."

Dumbledore was shocked, out of all the responses he had expected, that had not been among them.

"May I ask who it is?" He asked as calmly as he could.

Voldemort let out a little snort of amusement before he replied. "What's wrong? You don't recognize your Golden Boy?" He mocked before all traces of emotion fled from his face. "You loose old man, Harry is mine now and nothing you can do will change that."

Before Dumbledore could reply, Voldemort touched a ring on one of his fingers and hissed something in Parseltongue that Dumbledore couldn't understand and was gone from the Ministry, along with all of his followers that had been keeping the Order and Harry's school friends busy.

The portkey dropped the pair in Voldemort's private bedchambers. He deposited his precious load on the bed where he transfigured the cloak into a soft pair of black sleep pants and removed Harry's glasses, placing them on a bedside table. He would have to get Severus to brew an eyesight correction potion for his lover soon. Voldemort ran a hand through the unruly locks of the young man lying on the bed with such a tender expression on his face that if anyone had seen him in that moment, they would have been sure that Voldemort was under the Imperious Curse or that someone had polyjuiced themselves as the Dark Lord.

After a moment, he withdrew his hand and left to check on his followers. Voldemort was pleased to find that there had been no serious injuries and that no one had been captured. It turned out that they had a few prisoners down in the dungeons, some of them people very close to his little lover, including the Granger girl and Longbottom boy plus a man named Remus Lupin that he found that Harry considered the man a paternal figure. He ordered that the prisoners be treated well, not wanting to anger his future consort, and made it clear that if he discovered that his followers had so much as looked at the captives oddly there would be hell to pay.

When the meeting was over, Voldemort went back to his chambers and, after changing into more comfortable attire, a pair of sleep pants much like Harry was wearing, and crawled into bed beside Harry. He pulled the younger male to him and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

Several hours later, Harry began to stir. He curled in closer to the warm body that he was pressed against. Wait? Warm body? Harry tensed and would have bolted from the bed if it hadn't been for the strong arms that held him when the memories of earlier surfaced. He now realized that he must be in Voldemort's bed, and that Voldemort was awake, as his hands were running up and down his back in what was supposed to be a comforting manner.

"Shh, Harry, relax. I no longer mean you any harm." Voldemort said in a soothing voice.

Harry, however, was having a hard time believing that. The earlier activities had been Harry's first experience with sex with anyone and it had been with someone who had tried to kill him on several occasions. He had serious doubts that one round of sex with an inexperienced virgin was about to change the Dark Lord's mind about killing him. Voldemort had apparently picked up on some of Harry's doubts if his next statement was anything to go by. He flipped them so that Harry was pressed into the mattress, his frightened green eyes staring into his own calm red ones. He brought up a hand and carded it through Harry's black tresses as he tried to calm the panicking boy.

"I realize that you will have a hard time believing me, but I truly no longer wish to kill or torture you and haven't for quite some time."

"What do you want from me now, if not to torture and kill me?"

"That, Harry, should be obvious." Voldemort said simply, allowing his gaze to wander down Harry's half naked form, causing the young man to blush.

"Oh." Harry said, embarrassed that he had asked such a question. "Umm, what happened to my friends and the Order members?" He asked, afraid of the answer he would receive.

"Your friends and the Order members are alright, if not a little worse for wear. No one was killed, although a few prisoners were taken."

"Who?"

"Miss Granger, young Mr. Longbottom and Remus Lupin are those that were closest to you that are being kept here for now. Don't worry about them. I can assure you that even though they are still in the dungeons they are not being mistreated in any fashion." Voldemort said, but could tell that Harry didn't believe him. He pulled the young man up so that he was sitting on his lap, with Harry's head resting on his shoulder.

"Harry, love, I wish to keep you by my side forever. It would be very remiss of me to begin our new relationship by torturing and killing your friends and family or having one of my Death Eaters do it for me. We can go down and have a visit with them, explain things to them, later. Even allow them to leave, my followers weren't really supposed to take prisoners; just keep everyone occupied."

Putting it that way, Harry could understand what Voldemort was doing. After all Harry would do anything to make the person he would spend the rest of his life with happy. Just then, the first part of Voldemort's statement processed in his brain, making his breath hitch and his heart speed up.

"You want me, forever?" He asked, looking up into Voldemort's eyes, hardly daring to believe that the one thing he wanted above all else was being offered; fearing that he had misunderstood or that the Dark Lord would start laughing at him. However, Voldemort just smiled at Harry, warmth filling his eyes.

"Yes Harry, forever. As in I will never let you go." Voldemort said before leaning forward and capturing Harry's lips in a fierce kiss that left the younger male dazed and breathless. "Let me show you just how much I want to keep you..." Voldemort said as he pressed Harry's body back into the bed, laying his larger body on top of the smaller teens.

He let his hands roam Harry's form, exploring more thoroughly than he had in the Ministry. He smiled into the kiss and let out an appreciative moan when he felt Harry's hands reach up and tentatively explore his back and chest. Voldemort pulled away from the kiss and started a path down his neck and chest to his young lovers navel, stopping long enough to remove both of their pants. He sat up on his knees while Harry propped himself up on his elbows, blushing at either his own nakedness or Voldemort's, the older man wasn't sure which.

Harry bit his lip nervously as Voldemort studied his body in greater detail. Harry allowed his gaze to roam over what he could see of the Dark Lords body, finding himself quite happy with what he saw. He was startled out of his lustful thoughts when low, hissing words met his ears.

"_Perfect. Simply beautiful."_

_The Dark Lord then did something that Harry would never have imagined a Dark Lord would do. He settled himself between Harry's legs and, in one swift movement, took Harry's member in his mouth all the way to the hilt. After the initial surprise left, Harry became lost in the feeling of his cock being sucked rather expertly. He didn't notice at first when Voldemort started to prepare him once again, only becoming aware of that when the Dark Lord started to assault his prostate. _

_The combination of the wet heat surrounding his cock and the stimulation of his prostate pushed Harry over the edge and he came with a shout. Voldemort swallowed all of his young lover's cum and watched Harry's face as he slid his still erect member into the prepared channel with barely a twitch from Harry. Harry came down from his orgasmic high to the feeling of Voldemort thrusting in and out of him. He groaned and wrapped his arms and legs around the Dark Lord, pulling him closer, causing Voldemort's thrusts to become deeper. Harry moaned loudly as Voldemort's cock brushed his prostate, causing his own cock to grow hard once again. _

_He reached a hand between their bodies to stroke his member, but Voldemort pulled his hand away; pinning both his hands above his head, Voldemort's larger hand securely holding Harry's wrists. Voldemort put his lips right next to Harry's ear, smirking at the whine of protest that escaped Harry's mouth. _

"_Let me deal with that love." He said huskily in Harry's ear. "Tell me, who do you belong to now Harry?"_

"_Y-You...I belong to you..." Harry managed to gasp out after a moment._

"_That's right, Harry, you belong to me now..." Voldemort grunted as he thrust into his young lover._

_Harry was nearly beside himself with the desire to cum._

"_Please, t-touch me, Tom..." They both froze at the use of Voldemort's real name. Harry from fear that Voldemort would retaliate in some way, and Voldemort from shock and the fact that he liked hearing his birth name spilling from Harry's lips. Voldemort's eyes darkened further and he gave a particularly hard jab to Harry's prostate, causing Harry to arch off the bed and let out a loud cry of pleasure. He let go of Harry's hands and grabbed hold of the young man's cock, pumping the hard flesh, occasionally running his thumb over the weeping slit._

"_Only you Harry, only you can call me that..."_

_Harry gave a relieved smile before pulling his Tom into a kiss. Harry felt his second orgasm approaching and pulled his lips away from Tom's, crying out his lover's name as he came hard. Voldemort soon followed his lover in orgasm, calling out Harry's name. He managed to collapse next to Harry instead of on top of his young lover._

_Voldemort pulled Harry to his chest and held him close. Harry sighed contentedly, basking in the moment. He knew that sometime in the near future, Harry knew that they would have many painful things to discuss, but at this moment, Harry felt that for once in his life he had the chance to be truly happy. And nothing anyone did was going to take that chance away from him._


End file.
